metalwaltzfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Guide
Game installation *Download From Official Website http://panzerwaltz.com/ or Google Play (recommended) https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.happyuniverse.pub.panzeror App Store https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/panzer-waltz-wwii-tank-anime/id1084924289?mt=8 *Run the game and register a new account. Other Region *Germany Panzer mit Mädchen *Korea 강철의 왈츠 *Japan 鋼鉄のワルツ *Taiwan 鋼鐵華爾茲 *China 钢铁华尔兹 Basic *Read Zones for all sortie maps details. *Don't consume your girls for exp. Don't sell your equipment. *Try to clear storyline (overall B rank or above) that will increase your income from sortie, and unlock more special maps. *'Always clear all available special map for Blueprint' and other drops. *Event maps drop Items such as Test Doll or Wreck. If you don't know what to do, clear them all. *Clash (PVP) for silver and codon . Only few silver can be stolen from enemy, but the game will give you a large amount of bonus based on enemy level. Also you won't lose any codon from (successful) enemy attacks - you lost a few silver and drop in rank only, which is good because lower rank means easier enemies. *Let others defeat you in PVP by putting weak defense team. If your rank is too high, that would be harder to win and get silver from PVP. * Gold trade for resources, buff or reset cooldown. Lots of function. * Codon can improve technology, equipment, and tank maidens through promotions. * G-Corn Trade them for fuel if needed and don't spend on G-Milk, if you fucked up that hard go to spam 2-3, 2-4 with blue tank to get rid of excess fuel. * G-Iron uses in Store - Forge - Source Forge for equipment and girls especially in early games. That would help you a lot. In the late game you may switch to material forge or reset port and lifestyle. *Read Items page for complete list. Lifestyle Read Lifestyle page for introduction. It is one of your major income in game and you should gain access to it ASAP. Stat * Firepower. Of course this is important, but firepower decreases if you can't penetrate their armor. * Durability. Your HP. Can increase bust size with Skirt Armour * Stealth. Unless you want that unit to draw more enemy fire, higher stealth is good for them. Please note them in Shelling phase unit with best camouflage is least likely to fail to scouting phase. So your firepower output - usually SPGs - should have best stealth in the team. * Penetration. The only problem is we don't have exact stat of our enemy unit, so we can only guess their armor value and increase our penetration to overcome it. Blue resist icon appears during combat if attacker failed to penetrate target. * Armor. Armour Plate provides better protection. Reactive Armour can absorb a set amount of damage but provide less Armour bonus. * Detection. Bring for your scout with 4+ internal/special slots for maximum effects in scouting phase. * Targeting. Ignore it and this game will become panzer miss. Enemy (beast tank) have high evasion, while others like usually can't dodge at all. Please note that for player's tank maiden even some heavy or SPG have excellent evasion. * Evasion. Not only armor, evasion can provide you excellent protection - if they miss the shot on you, but it really depends on luck. Anyway there are girls with extreme evasion that can evade 9 out of 10 shots. * Range. During shelling phase, unit with highest range shoot first, and for all chemical ammo (HE/HEAT/RP/HESH) they will encounter "too close" missing shot if map distant is lower than 5% of their range. Hidden Stat *Ignite - Each ammo has their own ignite bonus, that will increase the chance of setting target on fire and fire damage. *Fire Resist - Decrease ignite chance and fire damage. Please note that not only , some type of Armour or Engine can increase fire resist too. Don't be confused when you see the girls got the bonus without installing any equipment. provides highest fire resist bonus but wont put out fire like extinguisher. *Crit Defense - Decrease the armor debuff from crit attack. How crit works is decrease your armor by a ratio base on your crit defense. Higher crit defense means less bonus damage from crit. Can improves by *Crit Resist - Decrease crit chance. *Ricochet - All tanks comes with 0 ricochet chance and only some type of Chassis or Armour such as wedge armor and sloped chassis can provide this bonus. *Hit - From you ammo, to decrease the ricochet chance. Some type of ammo, such as HE has extreme high hit chance so they are not possible to ricochet at all. Please note that Ignite, Ricochet and hit stat still hidden in current game version. Only Fire resist, Crit Defense and Crit resist can be checked in R&D page, click on the girl and press the icon next to the tank in upper right corner. About the rating from E to S Metal Maiden *There are three rarity : , and . Players may use N1 to N6 to describe their class or rarity, by the Blueprints used to craft them. *Six rarity girls can be obtained from Store - Forge (120 ) ** Pz.Kpfw.B2, Grant Mk-VIII, Panzer 38(t), Sd.Kfz.234/3 , SU-8 and Hetzer **Only selected or can be obtained by Forge. You can obtain these forge units from R&D too. *It is possible to obtain Metal Maiden from Map Drop, Port, Forge, R&D Develop or Refactor. Please visit R&D list in-game to view the method for each girl. Some girls have Live2D animated CG. *It is recommended to research cheap N1 tank from R&D early to build up your team quickly. Unit Type *Tank Classes * Heavy Tank, usually good at tanking damage thanks to their thick armor and low Stealth stat, which will draw more firepower upon them in order to protect teammate. * Medium Tank, a versatile unit that can play lots of role. Maybe not well armored like heavy, but their evasion are higher and have the best targeting. * Light Tank, usually scout for the team with their good detection, some of them are battle focus with more Stealth, Range and Firepower but poor at Detection. * Self-Propelled Gun, or artillery/arty in other games, with excellent firepower and long range, but little protection. * Armored Vehicle, or known as light armored vehicle, will come to shine when they can install Cabin on them. Also their evasion is high and this may save them from enemy fire. * Anti-Tank Gun, most girls in this class also known as tank destroyer/TD. They have higher penetration but poor Targeting. Promote * Promotions can only be performed on (2-star) or (2-star and 3-star) Metal Maiden, or for any maiden unlocked by fate pin. Promotion cost and materials ( or or or ), with higher blueprint Maidens requiring more. * Upon reaching maiden Level 35 (requires Commander Level 25), or Metal Maidens can be promoted to 2-star. This unlocks level cap from 60 to 75, gives access to T2 equipment slots, T2 component research, and boosts all base stats except range. **? tanks require 800 and 20 materials. **? tanks require 1000 and 24 materials. **N3-N4 tanks require 1,600 and 36 materials. **N5-N6 tanks require 2,000 and 44 materials. * Upon reaching maiden Level 70 (requires Commander Level 48), Metal Maidens can be promoted to 3-star. This unlocks level cap from 75 to 90, gives access to T3 equipment slots, T3 component research, and boosts all base stats except range. **N3-N4 tanks require 12,000 and 320 materials. **N5-N6 tanks require 16,000 and 440 materials. Enhance *It is possible to increase stat of a tank maiden with codon and attire. , and can upgrade 7,9 and 12 level respectively. *Upgrading Cost Table *4 give you exact amount to enhance from Lv 0 to Lv 6. * attire provides 1 point and cost 35 codon. can increases 8 points and cost 220 codon only, which is cheaper than 8 blue (280 codon). comes with 64 points and only needs 1400 codon. *You can consider enhance the girls in you main squad who have difficultly to clear story maps. Invest on girls that can use in late game is a good idea (e.g. IS-2, SU-8) but little investment on your current team, maybe 3 or 4 level still worth it if they can unlock new chapter for you. *The stat increased from enhance are fixed and not affected by level or technology. Different class has their own growth, for example is armor focus while not getting much from armor enhance. *Focus Armor on , Firepower and penetration on Fate Once Map 18 is cleared with overall rank A or S, you can access fate pin. Check store exchange and you'll see it sells for 650 OR 65 + 950 . Sales of fate pin from dock (cost 4.5 millions ) or drop for from source forge, but it is very rare. Some events may reward fate pins too. You can fate Lv60 , Lv75 or Lv 90 , but it is more expensive the lower the rarity of maiden. and cost more and requires more material, codon, and lots of to Promote. All fated metal maiden can reach Lv99 and & maidens have additional slots unlocked- you can view the slots setup in fate screen. Battle *Three battle phase - Shelling, Contact, CQB *A 'scouting' starts before the shelling phase battle. Units that didn't fail in the scouting can attack the enemy. Then the regular shelling phase battle starts and all units can attack again. How scouting works *All units have their own detection point and during scouting, everyone will spend their points to whole enemy team (so more effective if there are less enemy), and their orange bar will increase, depends on their stealth stat, unit with good stealth is slower. Bar will turns to red if unit is fully exposed. gives bonus detection points and gives bonus stealth point. *Once scouting is finished the blue and red bar in center will decide how many unit will fail in scouting and lose the additional attack. Unit with highest expose value (orange bar) fails first. *When a unit is under attack, its orange bar decrease and able to detect the attacker again, thus exposing the enemy. *Items Suppressor can reduce camouflage loss from attacking, and ammo with Tracer effects can light up target unit. *For some reason if both targets have similar camouflage, they will shoot the target with lowest range first. Infantry *Infantry always attack first in CQB phrase, and pick 1 to 3 target randomly. Machine guns can reduce their damage. *Some promoted (2 or 3 stars) girls can install in external slot or in Cabin slot. More infantry deals higher damage, but also affected by other factor. **Range. Pick the ammo with lowest range. **Penetration. Try to max your penetration stat. You penetration must higher than enemy armor vaile. **Ammo type. Non-Kinetic rounds deal half damage. Bring your AP. **Evasion. Compare the different between attacker and targeting evasion, increase evasion can give bonus to infantry damage, or take less damage from enemy infantry. Unit with highest evasion also let their infantry attack FIRST in CQB. *To avoid losing infantry from enemy attack, they must be well protected such as higher camo or evasion, and not to bring infantry to unit that prone to take hits such as heavy tanks. Terrain *Please read Terrain for effects details. *Desert - Hot (Reduces Fire Resistance) and Dusty (Takes more damage) effects. Your meatshield, such as heavy tank should comes with dust proof Engine. *Dirt - Swamp (Reduces Penetration) and Wet (Reduces Detection) effects, only scout needs to counter wet. Your firepower output may affected by Swamp. Dirt Forest is the worst, you lose both penetration and firepower ! *Grass - No effects. Like walking in the park ! *Forest - Bushy (Reduces Firepower). A good number of tanks with rear turret Chassis can handle this. *Rocky - Flat (Reduces Armour) and Rocky (Reduces Targeting). Not many unit comes with wheeled chassis, and their armor are too weak to withstand any attack anyway... you only need to keep you targeting enough to kill their light unit. *Snow - Snowy (Mobility) and Cold (Takes more damage). Cold affects works like Dusty, and need Cold proof Engine to counter this. Most tank maiden have treads and immune from Snowy. *Plains - Broad (Reduces Firepower). Please note that only reduce in shelling phrase ! Usually only SPG needs to counter this effect, thanks to the default 4000m range. *Hills - Steep (Mobility). Reduce your evasion... similar to Snowy, but no effect until contact phrase. *Streets - Trap (Increase Crit Resistance). Trap resistance is common in heavy tanks. *Valley - Exposed (Reduces Stealth). May expose your light unit such as SPG. Some Engine counter this. Technology *Science and Technology *Technology is more important than girls' level, that gives you bonus stat even without installing any upgrades. Each tier has 16 stages, Tier 1 provides bonus for all girls. Tier 2 is only for purple or gold tiers. Tier 3 is gold tier only. *Heavy Armour for Heavy tank and Anti-Tank Gun. Focus on best Armor rating and ricochet effect. *Medium Armour for Light and Medium tank. Depends on your role, armor with bonus Stealth and Evasion are good for you. *Light Armour for Armored Car and Self-Propelled Gun. They would love armor with Stealth and Evasion bonus too. can choose armor with highest evasion so their infantry can attack first. *Chassis increase your Durability and usually comes with other bonus, and able to counter some Terrain effects. Always focus on it first, you'll need the targeting bonus from tech lv. *Engine provide evasion and usually comes with tech that counter Terrain effects. Different type of engine also provide HP, detection, targeting or stealth bonus. Ammunition *Please read Ammunition for effects details. *There are two type of ammo, Kinetic and Chemical. **Kinetic: AP, APCR, APDS - Penetration, Firepower decrease over range, and may ricochet. Cost to research. **Chemical: HE, HEAT, RP, HESH - Cost to research. * Conventional Shell. Comes with shell normaliztion (that decease ricochet chance), most common type of ammo. * Composite-Rigid. Good Penetration, Firepower and sometimes Targeting bonus. Bonus damage in short range or against lightly armored unit, excellent in street battles. * Discarding-Sabot. Trade Firepower for high Penetration and range, ignore partial target armor. Better than other two kinetic rounds against long range target. * High-Explosive. SPG main ammo, excellent Firepower but little penetration. Should come with +penetration equipment to counter this problem. Have armor reduction effects. * Anti-Tank. Compare to HE, they have good Penetration, can lit up target easily, but may ricochet and there are armor and equipment to counter the fire damage. Enemy loves these in desert map, where Hot effect increase fire damage. * Rocket-Propelled. Somehow similar with HE with their high Firepower and low Penetration, but they may hit two target. * Squash-Head. Damage target twice and higher crit chance but lower crit damage bonus. Not a common type of ammo. *If you are not sure which ammo is worthy to invest, place your bid on AP and HE. Base (Structure) *View Base page for structure list. *Headquarters - Your first priority ! Upgraded HQ provides more fuel (means more money and codon), unlock techs and new chapters. *Silver Vault - Increase your silver limit, thanks to the skyrocketing building cost... you'll need to upgrade this anyway. *Silver Mine - Maybe useful for new player, but usually last to upgrade when you have nothing else to upgrade. Stop production while upgrading, but killing cooldown with gold is much more expensive then buying them directly. *Iron Mine - Produce G-Iron, but very expensive to upgrade. Only consider when you have lots of cash to spare. *Service Station - Start focus on it when you are reach the level to unlock Lifestyle. Lifestyle rewards are great and still gives you something from failed expeditions. *Naval Port - Unlock this ASAP. Upgrading this will unlock more trading slots and rare items, including Metal Maiden. Buying Maiden from port is much cheaper than research them yourself. **You should buy everything from port if possible. Exp is cheap and top priority all the time. Codon is expensive for new player but if you can afford them - buy it. Foods are cheap and you'll need a lot to boost tank maiden's level. Buy all high tier blueprints you lack of and all materials there. **You can spend silver or G-Iron to restock port inventory. G-Iron can refresh unlimited times. BWMG Depot and Refactor *You'll need LV12 HQ to build BWMG Depot, once finished you can gain access to refactor and have unlocked. Also let you to exchange and other materials from store. Those refactor material regenerate slowly, but the best way to obtain them is farming high level maps. Their drop chance and quantity greatly increase in later chapters. Read this forum post for more refactor formula and links http://metalwaltz.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1281 *Upgrade BWMG Depot to produce higher level metal maidens. A Lv3 Depot costs 8 million and the chance for N6 is so low that is better to upgrade other structures first. **Lv1 Depot and total of 256 materials or more (e.g. 90,90,90) allow N4 as possible result. **Lv2 Depot and total of 384 materials or more (e.g. 130,130,130) allow N5 as possible result. **Lv3 Depot and total of 512 materials or more (e.g. ?,?,?) allow N6 as possible result, but be aware that there are no confirmations for the exact formulas for anything. *Try to build lots of 30,30,30 (30 of each) to obtain purple tanks or equipment. There are fixed recipe for equipment and you can check from official website http://panzerwaltz.com/?page=news&id=24 or check in-game depot > item info > any equipment > refactor icon, but that is not 100%. Live2D Read Live2D for detailed instruction. Here is another guide... *Download Adobe Air (FREE!) https://get.adobe.com/air/ and Live2D Viewer http://sites.cybernoids.jp/cubism_e/tools/live2d-viewer also free :) *Install Adobe Air, then Live2D Viewer. It will become default application to load live2d files. *Connect your phone to PC for file transfer. Find your game files, my location is Android\data\com.happyuniverse.pub.panzer\patch\_1.10\live and copy everything to your harddisk. *All image files have .pn_ as file extension. You must rename them to .png first, by manual one by one or use this advance method with Microsoft Windows Power Shell... *Run the live2d file. For example 38-t is 38t_a.moc **If you install Live2d viewer correctly you should see a purple V icon on those files. *Girl has NO or INCORRECT texture, which is normal. Click the texture folder, enable all image, then, don't forget to change the "no" column in order like 0,1,2,3,4,5... then click apply. If everything works, your girl should display correctly. **If still has texture issue, try to change the load order **Some girls have more than one texture set. You may check their png file directly. *Go back to your folder in windows explorer. Find physics.json first and throw it into the viewer. Drag all files in expression and motions to the viewer too. Your girl is alive now ! *Try to click those new item and see how your girl react. Or change the parameter yourself :) There are some setting in the viewer top menu like enable eye blink. *Last move, try to resize and scroll the screen, and go to menu View - Show Canvas Window to disable it. Now your girl "merge" into the desktop ! Further Reading *'Guide for new player' Category:Tutorial